Eight on Wednesday
by imnotacommittee
Summary: What a difference a year makes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _The Sound of Music_ belongs to 20th Century Fox, although the pretzel vendor is mine.

**Rating**: PG (but Part Two is PG-13)

**Thanks**: to Jelpy, for looking at this and making the general comments that only she could make (like "what the hell is that?!").  Thank you again.

**Author's Notes**: This thing came into my head back in July and would not leave me. While I love the title, I must confess that there is no plot whatsoever to it. It's set in the same timeline as _Every Happiness _and _Nautical Training_, although neither of them need to be read to understand this one. 

**Setting**: One year after Maria first comes to the von Trapp family. The Anschluss has not happened yet, so the family is still happy in Salzburg.

**Eight on Wednesday**

"Can you remind me, my dear," Georg asked as he examined a broken candle stick. "Why we are doing this?"

            Maria gave him a pointed look. "Can you tell me why, my love," she countered, "why you feel the need to keep that?" She gestured towards the object in his hand.

            "I didn't know half of this junk was still here," he said defensively as he threw it into a box labeled _a_bfall_._

            "I highly doubt any of the guests will be in this room," he muttered, but loud enough for her to hear him.

            "It needs to be done anyway," she said. "Yes, none of the guests will be upstairs, but this room does need to be cleaned out."

            He knew better than to argue with her.  The small room next to the master bedroom had been the nursery for all seven of the children when they were infants.  Since Gretl had gone to share a room with Marta, the little room had been reduced to storage.  Maria was right in suggesting it be cleaned out; they would be in need of its initial use soon enough.

            He leaned over and laughed to himself as he picked up a small stuffed penguin.  Meeting her gaze, he threw it at her. "Friedrich's," he answered the question in her eyes.

            Joining his laughter, she swept some dust off of it. "Do you think we should give it back to him?"

            "Be my guest, if you want to mortify him," he answered and resumed his digging. 

After a few moments of work, he straightened to wipe the sweat off of his face.  He was amazed at how many processions could be accumulated in just a few years.

            "It's getting stuffy in here," he commented and glanced at the window. "Do you think we'll scare all the bugs away if we open that?" He looked over at Maria and noticed that she was paler than she had been when he had thrown the penguin at her. Her face was glistening with perspiration, and she seemed to be breathing a little heavier.  "Maybe you should sit down for a while."

            She didn't need to hear the suggestion twice and found a box to perch herself upon. "I was wondering when you were going to open that window," she remarked.

            "You could have asked, my love," he said as he walked over to it. He studied the drapes.  "What kind of clothing can you make out of these?

            She made a face at him. "I'll make you a business suit if you keep on teasing me," she threatened.

            Laughing, he raised his hands up in surrender. "Point taken, Fräulein," he said and turned back to the window. "What day is this party again?"

            "Wednesday."

            "That's not a very convenient day of the week for a party, Maria," he said as he struggled to open the stubborn window.

            "It's not a gala, Georg," she laughed and bent over to throw various items in boxes while remaining seated.  "It's a birthday party for your daughter."

            "Did you order her gift?"

            "Shh!" she hissed, looking anxiously at the door.

            "They're outside," he said and silently cursed the unmoving pane.  "Did Louisa glue this shut?"

            "What makes you think Louisa did anything?" she asked, laughing.

            He gave her a knowing look and she laughed harder. "It wouldn't surprise me," he said.

            Georg gave the window a hard tug and it flew open, sending him backwards.

            "Are you alright?" she asked and rose to walk over to him.

            He waved his hand at her. "I'm fine," he assured and smiled at her. "Please, sit down.  Don't worry."

            She sighed and returned to her seat. "You could have broken your neck," she told him.

            "Anything to make you more comfortable," he said.

            She shook her head. "I love you too," she laughed. "Are you alright, really?"

            "I'll be better once this room is cleaned out," he answered, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He studied her. "How are you?"

            She nodded. "I'm fine now, thank you," she said. "I think I'll just sit here for the rest of the day and supervise."

            He glared at her. "Very funny," he said and shook his head. "So, as I was asking, did you order Marta's gift?"

            She nodded. "Yes, we have to pick it up tomorrow," she replied. "Do you know where the shop is exactly?"

            "I'm sure it won't be too difficult to find," came a response from behind a wall of boxes.  She stretched her neck to see where exactly he was. "Are any other children coming on Wednesday?"

            "She asked if a couple of her friends could come," Maria answered and wiped the dirt off of a book. 

            "'A couple'?" he called out from behind the barrier.

            She shrugged. "That's what she said. I don't think many children will be there.  That's fine with me. I can barely handle our own children."

            "Maria," he asked, "can you tell me why we're having such a big party for Marta's birthday anyway?"

            "Georg!" she said, aghast. "Don't you think she deserves one?"

            "Of course she deserves it," he agreed quickly and appeared from behind the boxes. "I didn't mean it that way. But we've never really had a big party for any of the children before."

            "This isn't really a big party, darling," she reminded him. "It's mainly just the family.  Besides, there are several reasons why we're celebrating."

            "Oh yes?"

            "Yes.  For starters, it's the start of the summer, and it will be nice to celebrate the weather getting nicer.  Also, the children are done another year of school.  I think that's reason enough to have a party," she explained.

            "Not for us," he remarked. "Our vacation is over with them back home all day long."

            "I'm sure you'll survive, Captain," she said wryly and gave him a fixed stare. "And last, I think Marta in particular needs a special birthday party, since you were not there for her last one."

            He looked a little sheepish. "Yes, you're right," he admitted softly, feeling saddened by the memory. "I did miss her birthday last year."

            She smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, my love.  This year will be great for her."

            "We're certainly planning a day she'll love," he said.  "Did you order the cake?"

            "Frau Schmidt did, and all of the other food," Maria answered.

            There was a knock at the door.

            "Ah," Georg said as the housekeeper entered with two glasses of lemonade. "Speak of the sun, and we see its rays."

            "Hello, Captain, Baroness," Frau Schmidt said, smiling. "The room is starting to look better."

            "It's coming along," Georg agreed looking around. "It could use a good painting, though.  What color do you think, Maria? Pink or blue?"

            Maria sighed and rubbed her stomach.  "Oh, I don't know.  How about yellow? Why take chances?"

            "You have no sense of daring, Fräulein," he said. 

            "I'm in this stuffy room, aren't I?" she retorted.  "What do you think, Frau Schmidt?"

            "I agree with you, Baroness," the older woman said, and the Captain scowled.

            "Of course you would," he said, feigning annoyance. He looked at the glasses in the housekeeper's hands. "Are those for us?"

            "For the Baroness, yes," she replied and handed Maria one.

            Giving her husband a triumphant smirk, she took the glass and smiled at Frau Schmidt. "Thank you!"

            "They're both for her?" Georg asked.

            "Well, you could say one is for her, and one is for the baby," the woman said and shrugged her shoulders. His scowl deepened.

            Finishing her drink, Maria laughed. "Oh, she's just teasing, Georg!" she said and shared a conspicuous wink with Frau Schmidt as Georg walked over to take his prize.

            "Thank you," he said and gulped the liquid down.

            "Are you going into town tomorrow, ma'am?" Frau Schmidt asked Maria.

            "Huh?" Maria said, snapping her attention away from the sight of her husband drinking.  "Oh, yes, we have to go up Marta's gift."

            Smiling to herself, the older woman reached to take the glass from Maria's hand and reached out for Georg's. "Your glass, Captain?"

            Handing it over, he reached down to squeeze Maria's shoulder.  "Are you ready to resume the job at hand, Baroness?"

            She stood as quickly as she could. "Aye, aye, Sir!" she saluted.

            Exiting quietly, Frau Schmidt smiled to herself as the laughter sounded from inside the room.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Maria barely felt the movement beside her in the bed as the dull glow of the sunrise fell upon her face.  Squinting her eyes in protest against returning consciousness, she flopped her arm over her head, blocking the sunlight.

            Suddenly, she felt the bed droop and a strong presence next to her.  Refusing to open her eyes, she smiled coyly.

            "Happy anniversary," a deep voice whispered above her.

            Forgetting her pretence, Maria's eyes drifted open and she stared up at her husband in confusion. "Anniversary?"

            He nodded, smiling. "Yes, it's our anniversary," he repeated.

            "Darling," she mumbled, hoping she looked somewhat decent after such a deep sleep, "I hate to tell you this, but we were married in August."

            "Yes, we were, but today is our anniversary," he insisted, shifting his position so he was lying next to her. Leaning on his hand as he lay on his side to face her, his free hand stroked her cheek.  "It was one year ago today that we met."

            "Oh!" she exclaimed softly as she reminisced. "You remembered?"

            Looking a little sheepish, he smiled at her. "Well, I knew it was around this time," he admitted. "But Brigitta was the one who said it last night."

            "Where was I?"

            "You went to bed early, remember?" he answered.

            "Oh yes," she nodded her head and then looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I knew I was coming here for a new life, but I never expected this."

            He gave a low laugh.  "I say it's been a change for the better," he stated and looked into her eyes. He reached down and caressed her slightly rounded stomach lovingly.  

It was that gesture, combined with the sudden movement below it that filled Maria with raw sensation.  She gave a soft moan and reached up to take his face in her hands, pulling him down to her.  Capturing his lips with hers, she kissed him deeply, and she felt a low growl come from his throat.

            He broke away and gasped for air, surprised at his wife's sudden and passionate display of affection.  He was about to comment on it, but the intense look in her eyes took his breath away.  Shifting so he covered her, but careful not to put too much weight on her stomach, he smiled at her.

            "Happy anniversary," she whispered as he leaned down to her, and they properly celebrated the occasion.

***

            "Do you know what time it is?" Maria asked a little while later.

            "I don't want to know," was the blunt response.

            "Okay," she murmured and snuggled closer to him.  "Can we get room service?"

            "This isn't Paris, my love," he said. "Although you could have fooled me a few moments ago."

            Maria laughed huskily and looked up at him. "I wish every day was our anniversary," she confessed as she reached up to trace his lips with her fingers. 

            "Well, tomorrow is the anniversary of the second day we knew each other," he said thoughtfully, wiping some hair away from her face.

            "Yes, but you were gone at that point," she reminded him. "You whisked away to Vienna."

            Giving a half smile that never failed to melt her heart, he moved his hand down to cup her cheek. "A bleak two weeks, if I remember correctly."

            "Not for me!" she stated, smiling. "I was too busy making clothing out of drapes."

            He laughed and pulled her even closer. "I must admit," he said "that I was half expecting you to come out of the bathroom on our wedding night wearing something that was once covering a window."

            She shot her head up. "You did not!"

            He laughed aloud. "You really are very trusting," he observed and gently returned her head to rest against his shoulder.

            "It's part of my charm."

            "I wouldn't have you any other way, darling," he said.

            Quiet for a moment, they relaxed in the warm mood created by their closeness.  Maria sighed and wrapped her arms around his chest.  "You don't think Frau Schmidt would mind bringing up a tray of something?"

            "You're still thinking about food?" he asked. "I must not be doing something right."

            "Oh, no," she laughed. "That's not what I meant at all. It's just that I suddenly have this urge for-"

            Georg groaned.

            "What?" she asked surprised.

            "It's starting," he said.

            "What's starting?"

            "Cravings."

            Maria paused to think about what he was talking about. "Well, then," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess the rumors are true.  Yes, I'm having cravings."

            "I'll say," he said lowly and shifted down so they were eye level.  "I hope you get cravings more often, Fräulein."

            He finally succeeded in making her blush, something he always found amusing. "What will curb your appetite this morning, Baroness von Trapp?"

            She stared into his eyes and returned his grin. "Well, for one thing, I wouldn't mind a massage."

            "That is something I can do," he said.  She turned over to her other side, exposing her back to him, and he hoisted himself up so both his arms were free.  

Maria sighed in contentment as Georg gently rubbed any tension out of her body.  Georg marveled at how soft and warm she felt beneath his fingers.  As he kneaded delicately, he became fascinated by the way her shoulders joined her back and with the rise and fall of her torso as she breathed.  Every so often, he would stop his task and run his hand down her side, causing her to exhale loudly and move towards his touch. He wasn't sure who was more entranced, Maria with the massage, or he with her.   The gentle slope of her hip to her waist captivated him, and after a long moment, he ceased with the massage and laid his hand to rest on her side. He leaned over and kissed the nape of her neck.

            She barely gave an audible reply as a peaceful sleep started to claim her.  He smiled and lay down behind her, molding his position to match hers.  Placing his arm around her waist, he reached over and caressed her stomach, reveling in the sensation of his child stirring from his touch.

            "I love you, Maria," he whispered into her ear and could barely see her slight smile in response before he, too, fell into a light morning doze.

***

            Maria wiped the sweat from her forehead as she walked around the shop.  Georg sighed in annoyance as the shopkeeper vanished again to his private stock, trying to fix whatever the matter was with the von Trapp's purchase.

            After a few moments, the Captain looked over at Maria, a tight smile on his face.  "He's taking his time," he commented as he cocked his head towards the backroom.

            She nodded and returned to join in him at the counter. "They told me it was ready to be picked up. I can't imagine what the problem is."

            "The problem is," he repeated and rested his hands against the glass of the counter, "that they were perhaps a little presumptuous in their promise."

            She sighed and rubbed her neck. "Is it hot in here?" she asked.

            He studied her. "Not that much," he answered. "Are you alright?"

            "I think I'm going to sit outside," she said and looked at him apologetically. "Will you forgive me?"

            He reached down and grabbed her hand. Giving it a light squeeze, he smiled. "Let me escort you out," he offered.

            Just then, the shopkeeper returned, carrying his record books.  The Captain inhaled sharply. "I'll be right back, sir," he said as he and Maria exited the shop.

            The cool spring air wrapped around her, and Maria felt instantly more comfortable.  She nodded to her husband as she walked over to an empty bench. "I'll be waiting," she said and kissed his cheek.  He smiled and rubbed her shoulder. 

            "I won't be long," he told her.  

            Alone for the moment, Maria closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach. "It _was_ rather stuffy in there, wasn't it?" she murmured to the life inside.  Georg had commented on her tendency to talk to her child, a child she hadn't even met yet.  It never ceased to amaze her; becoming a mother was never something she had planned on.  

A wave of nervousness came upon her.  Her own mother had died when she was very young, and she had had mediocre substitutes growing up.  How could she possibly be a good mother, with nothing to base her actions on?  Her experience with Georg's children, her children now, was different, she had decided. They were older.  She had never really dealt with babies before, and now, she was about to be completely responsible for a new life in just five short months. The thought terrified her.

            She looked up into the sky.  The warm sun soothed her nerves, and she exhaled calmly.  God had a plan for her, and that plan apparently meant children; this child.  _His plan had seemed to work so far_, she mused.  Feeling comforted, she rubbed her stomach again.

"We'll just have to make it up as we go along, right?" she asked her baby. Confident that her child agreed with her, she looked around the slightly populated square. 

The sight of the pretzel stand appealed to her, and she glanced at the store in which her husband still remained.  Deciding he was going to be busy for a little while, she stood and walked over to investigate.

            The vendor, an attractive man about her age, grinned at the sight of her. "Ah! You must be hungry, Madame," he exclaimed and opened the barrel, letting Maria see the assortment. "After all, you're not just eating for yourself!"

            She laughed and peered into the barrel. "Oh, my," she murmured, suddenly overcome with hunger. "Even if it _was just me, I'd have to get two."_

            "Which kind would you like, Madame?" he asked, preparing a small paper bag.

            "Well," Maria thought aloud, taking great pains to make her choice. "I know that I want an apple pretzel for dessert, but what to have before hand…"

            "I've gotten many compliments with the garlic ones," he offered. "They're a newer addition.

            "Oh, if I ate one of those, my husband would never forgive me!" she said and the two laughed. "Maybe just a plain one-"

            "They're never _just plain_, Madame," the vendor corrected her, a twinkle in his eye.

            "Forgive me," she said, returning his smile. "I think I'll have a regular pretzel and an apple one to look forward to."

            "An excellent choice," he said as he pulled the snacks from the barrel and placed them into the bag.

            Maria was fishing for her money when she felt someone come up beside her.  

            "Maria," Georg's voice asked her. "We're going to lunch, aren't we?"

            She looked up at him sheepishly. "It's only ten thirty, Georg!" she said. "We have to go to the opera house before we go to lunch, and the pretzels looked so good, and-"

            He laughed and silenced her explanation by gently kissing her. "I see that my observation about cravings has been proven correct."

            She blushed. "You can help me eat them," she suggested, and handed the vendor the money for the two pretzels.

            "The apple is on me," the vendor said, taking only money for the one. "Enjoy it, Madame."

            "Oh, no, I couldn't!" Maria protested.

            "Please," he said and shook his head. "I insist. Enjoy them.  It was a pleasure serving you."

            "That's very kind of you, Sir," she said. 

            "It's the least I could do for you two," he replied and then looked at the Captain. "I mean, you three."

            Georg raised his eyebrows and stared at the vendor while Maria took the bag and smiled. 

            "Have a lovely day, sir," Maria said as she and Georg turned to walk away.

            "It will be now," the vendor said, and Georg quickly put his hand on the small of Maria's back, guiding her as far from the vendor as he could without so much as a word.

            "Georg," Maria said as they sat down. "Oh, you really must try this." She looked over at him, only to find him deep in thought. "What is it?"

            "He was flirting with you," Georg said, placing Marta's wrapped present beneath his legs.

            "Who?"

            "The vendor." 

Maria's mouth dropped open. "He was not!"

"Oh, yes he was," he insisted.

            "He was just being friendly, Georg," Maria reasoned, tearing the pretzel in two.

            "He wasn't very _friendly_ to me when I arrived," Georg challenged, unsure whether to be amused or annoyed.

            "Are you serious?" she asked, the corners of her mouth turning up at the expression on his face.

            He nodded. "He has some gall."

            Maria shook her head and popped a piece of dough into her mouth. "Heaven forbid someone be nice to a hungry, pregnant lady," she commented.

            Georg scowled and looked in the direction of the vendor and then at the offending snack in her hand.  "I just don't think it was appropriate for him to act like that with my wife-"

            "_Your wife_?" she repeated, anger in her voice. "Georg, I am not your territory that you need to stand guard over."

            "I didn't mean it like that," he retorted. He offered a guilty smile. "Forgive me."

            She stared at him. "I really don't see what you were talking about."

            "Because you're so good, you only see the best in people," he said. "It's one of the things I love about you and that I try to emulate."

            Her mouth dropped again. "Emulate?" she repeated softly.

            He nodded. "Yes," he said. "It's much healthier than my cynical view of the world."

            "Emulate," she said again, and her eyes filled suddenly. "That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me," she confessed, her throat tightening.

            He laughed. "I can think of better things to say to you," he said and leaned to her ear, whispering.

            Her cheeks reddened. "Again?" she asked, drawing back and staring into his eyes. 

            He shrugged. "I'm a simple man with simple needs," he declared.

            She laughed. "I think we should finish our business here, first," she said and placed a piece of pretzel in his mouth. She watched him for a moment.  "You're very handsome when you're jealous."

            "I wasn't jealous!" he retorted. "I just thought he shouldn't have acted like that with a married woman."

            "You mean with the woman married to _you," she pointed out._

            He opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when he saw the twinkle in her eyes.  He cocked his head in defeat. "I can't help it. I'm a man. I get that way."

            She shrugged, not about to admit that she inwardly liked his protective nature at times. She offered him the final piece of the pretzel. "Let's go to the opera house and then go to lunch. I'm starving."

            He laughed. "But you haven't even touched the apple pretzel yet!"

            She licked her lips. "Oh, that's for dessert, my love," she said lowly and gave him a pointed look. "Besides, I don't think you've apologized completely yet."

            He studied her expression, and a smile slowly spread across his face. "Can't I just telephone the opera house from home?"

***

            "Maria," Georg said as he placed his glass of water back onto the table. "I thought you said you were hungry."

            He gestured to her half-eaten lunch.  She offered a weak smile and picked at her food.

            "So much for cravings," he teased and her smile widened. "I had suggested that we go back to the house, but you were quite adamant that we stay in town."

            "Georg," she exclaimed lowly, glancing anxiously around.

            He studied her. "What is it, Maria?"

            She shook her head. "I'm just, oh, I don't know," she trailed, searching the crowded outdoor café.

            Georg watched her struggle for the words, and nodded in encouragement. "Yes?"

            She returned her gaze to meet his. "I'm scared," she admitted.

            "About the party?" he asked with knowing innocence.

            "No!" she said, giving a nervous laugh.  "About, the… the…"

            "The eighth von Trapp?" he finished for her, reaching across the table to take her hand.

            She nodded mutely.  "I've never been a mother before, Georg," she said.

            He dropped his brow in mock confusion. "What about those seven people back at the villa? Am I the only one who thinks they're children?"

            Despite herself, Maria laughed. "But they were different," she insisted.

            "How?"

            "Gretl was five when I met them," she said. "Not a baby."

            He nodded and squeezed her hand.

            She leaned her head in towards him. "I'm grateful that you've done this seven times already," she confessed.

            "You don't give yourself enough credit, Maria," he told her. "I believe that you're going to be a wonderful mother to an infant."

            "I never thought I would be having a baby, Georg," she said, looking down at the table.

            He reached his hand up to raise her chin and his eyes locked with hers.  "This child is lucky to have you as his mother.  He is going to love you more than anything, believe me.  You have this incredible gift of faith to handle anything."

            Tears welled in her eyes.

            "And we'll do it all together, Maria," he insisted, dropping his hand down to cover hers again. "I'll be there every moment. I promise you."

            She blinked quickly.  He sighed, thinking of their child.

            "I can't wait to see you holding our child in your arms," he said and watched as the tears spilled out onto her cheeks. "I can't wait to meet him.  I hope he looks like you."

            "If you mean 'he' darling, I would hope he looks like you," she said.  "I hope the baby has your eyes."

            "And your laugh."

            "And your hair."

            "And your energy."

            She laughed. "I think we're even in the energy department, Captain," she said lowly.

            A conspicuous smile lit his face. "Cravings again, Fräulein?"

            "You're impossible!" she said, laughing.

            He reached up and brushed a stray tear away from her face. "To tell you the truth, Maria, I'm relieved that you're nervous."

            "Relieved?" she repeated, surprised.

            "Yes," he said and nodded. "If you weren't nervous, _I would start getting scared."_

            She didn't look convinced.   

            He smiled. "I was nervous with each of the children."

            Her eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

            He nodded. "Oh, yes," he told her, leaning back into his chair. "Even with Gretl, I was apprehensive.  What would she be like? Would the delivery be safe for both Agathe and the baby?  How long would it take before the baby slept through the night?"

            "How long does it take before they sleep through the night?" Maria asked.

            He narrowed his eyes at her. "As long as it takes, Fräulein," he said and laughed at the blank look her eyes took at his remark.

            "Together, Maria," he assured her. "We're in this together.  I promise you that it's not as bad as you fear it is. And as soon as they place that child in your arms, you will fall in love with him.  Everything will come naturally to you.  Especially to you, since _everything_ seems to come naturally to you."

            She blushed. "I hope you're right, Captain."

            "Do you trust me?"

            She nodded.

            "Then believe me," he continued. "You will be a wonderful mother.  You already are."

            She seemed to exhale. "Thank you, Georg," she whispered, reaching out for his hand.  They sat in a quiet peace for a moment, each lost in visions of their future and thinking of their growing family.

            "Which delivery was the easiest?" Maria finally broke the easy silence.

            Georg sighed, remembering.  "Brigitta," he answered.  "It was as if she was meant to be.  She just came into the world as peacefully and sweetly as an angel."

            "She hasn't changed much," Maria added and the two smiled. She cleared her throat.  "And, uh, the most, uh-"

            "Challenging?" he suggested and she nodded. "Kurt."

            "No second guessing on that one!" Maria exclaimed.

            "After seven hours of labor, no."

            "Seven hours?" Maria asked and paled considerably.

            "He was the only one who just took his time," the Captain said, feeling bad to have scared her.  "All the others were more normal amounts of time.  Especially Louisa.   She practically flew into the world.  I also remember her being the crankiest."

            Maria laughed. "Poor girl."

            He scowled. "You mean poor _us," he corrected and was relieved to see her smile return. _

            "I wonder how this one will be," Maria thought aloud.

            "I personally can't wait," he said, a glow to his eyes.

            She looked down. "I'm so happy that you're excited about this baby, Georg," she said. "I was afraid, when I found out, that you…"

            "That I what?" he asked, alarmed at the seriousness of her tone.

            "Well," she stammered. "that you might not have wanted another baby.  I mean, seven is-"

            "Maria," he interrupted, taking her hands and staring into her eyes. "When you told me that you were pregnant, I think I was the happiest I have been in my life.  All of my children are a blessing. And this one… well, this one is a true sign from God that our lives are truly blessed."

            A sweet smile lit her face.

            "I can't believe you would think that," he said.

            She shook her head. "It was only when I first found out," she insisted. "I knew that you were elated when I told you.  All the doubts vanished from my mind when I saw the expression on your face when I told you I was pregnant."

            He squeezed her hands. "I love you," he said, raising her hand to his lips.

            "And I you," she whispered.

            He smiled at her. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

            She laughed. "Oh, good lord, no!" she exclaimed. "With all this party planning, I haven't even had time to think about a name."

            "You must have given it some thought," he insisted.

            She shook her head. "No I haven't. Have you?"

            "A few names have crossed my mind," he admitted.

            Her brows shot up. "Really?  Such as?"

            He shook his head. "We can discuss it later," he said and then gestured to her plate. "But I must insist that you finish your lunch first."

            "That's not fair, Georg!" she said, smiling.

            "I insist," he repeated. "You have to keep up your strength."

            "Not even a hint?"

            "Nope," he shook his head and crossed his arms, a twinkle in his eye.

            She sighed in mock exasperation. "Can I guess?"

            "Go right ahead, Fräulein," he said, looking up at the sky.  "As long as you eat."

            "It's cold," she said.

            "It's a salad," he noted and laughed.

            She joined in his laughter and stuck her fork into a tomato. "Well, if I need to keep up my energy, I guess I had better start," she said and plopped it into her mouth. "But I want a full list when we get home."

            He saluted her. "Aye, aye, ma'am!"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I really must also thank Ilandra for this bit too. It was Jelpy's suggestion, when I was stuck for an extra scene, that I write about the Captain and the boys, as mentioned a little in Ilandra's superb _Something Good. Even though Ilandra was never directly involved (i.e. beta-wise) with this fic, I would have never written this chapter if it hadn't been for Jelpy and for her, so I thank you both. ~ imnotacommittee_

            "How much further, Father?" Kurt asked, trying not to let his fatigue show in his voice. He, Friedrich, and their father had been walking for what seemed hours, but he wasn't complaining.  Kurt cherished the rare moments he had alone with his father, and he was enjoying himself.  An isolated afternoon with just the von Trapp men was an uncommon occurrence, and Kurt wanted to savor every moment.

            "We're almost there," the Captain responded, smiling to himself at the patient strain he heard in his son's tone.  "I hope you're working up an appetite."

            "Kurt's always working up an appetite," Friedrich commented and dodged the stick thrown in his direction in response.

            "I remember _you_ having a bottomless pit for a stomach a few years ago, Friedrich," Georg said.  "How one child could eat a whole steak is beyond me."

            "Louisa dared me!" Friedrich said in defense. 

            "You should know better than to listen to Louisa," Kurt muttered and the Georg laughed aloud.

            After a few more minutes climbing a steep hill, the Captain stopped and pulled back some branches which were blocking the view he wanted to show his sons.  Kurt and Friedrich stepped forward and inhaled at the site before them.  The alpine view seemed to stretch forever; all they could see at first were mountains.   When they looked down, they noted that they were considerably higher from ground level then when they had started.  Surprisingly, the air was still thick and warm, despite the higher altitude.  The sky was crisp and bright, and the three von Trapps realized that they were the only people around for miles.

            "Wow!" Kurt exclaimed, whistling.  "When did you discover this?"

            "A few years ago," the Captain said, resting his hand on his forehead to shade his eyes from the sun.  "I had forgotten about it.  When your mother took us on that picnic a few weeks ago, I remembered going for a hike and finding this spot."

            Friedrich turned to look at his father. "Are we the first people you've shown this to?"

            Georg met his son's stare and patted the boy's shoulder. "Yes," he answered and smiled.  "Do you like it?"

            "It's incredible," Friedrich said. "I could spend hours here."

            "You're going to have to," Kurt replied, removing his knapsack. "It's lunchtime, and I'm starving."

            Friedrich and Georg exchanged a wry smile. "I guess we're eating now," Friedrich commented and removed his backpack as well.  

            The trio sat on a relatively flat stretch of land and assembled the lunches Frau Schmidt had prepared for them.

            "When is Mother expecting us back, Father?" Kurt asked as he popped a piece of bread into his mouth.

            "I told her we'd be back for dinner," Georg answered. "She had wanted to come-"

            "There's no way you would have let her," Friedrich said and the boys laughed at their father's feigned offended reaction.

            "Whether I would have let her or not wouldn't have stopped her from coming," Georg said, trying to look annoyed but failing. "Your mother would have done what she wanted.  But she actually is busy with the party planning."

            "I'm glad we're having a party," Friedrich said, tossing a grape into the air and catching in his mouth. "Even if there's going to be a ton of Marta and Gretl's friends running around."

            Georg rolled his eyes. "Part of me wishes we could go hiking on Wednesday instead of today."

            "Mother would never forgive you," Kurt said.

            Laughing, the Captain unfolded the wrap from a block of cheese and a small knife. As he sliced small pieces of the cheese, he shook his head. "No, the party will be fun.  Maybe, later this summer, we could have a larger one with a more diverse crowd."

            "Another ball, like last year?" Friedrich asked.

            "Good heavens, no!" Georg said. "That ball was enough to last me ten years."

            "That was the night Mother left to go back to the Abbey," Friedrich remembered, taking a piece of cheese his father had offered him.

            "Why did she leave?" Kurt asked, squinting up at the mountains.

            Georg shook his head. "That's for her to tell, if she's willing," he answered. "I'm just glad she came back."

            "Me too," Kurt said and gulped some water.  He stared at his father for a moment. "Do you think Mother would have liked her?"

            "Who?"

            "Mother."

            "What?" Georg asked, completely confused.

            The boy sighed, not knowing how to voice his question.  Friedrich gave him a look and stepped in.

            "Do you think our birth mother would have liked our new mother?" he interpreted.

            Georg smiled at the thought. "Yes," he said without hesitation. "I believe that the two of them would have gotten along famously."

            Kurt raised his eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

            "They both have a lot in common."

            "Such as?" Friedrich asked, amused.

            "Both are kind, patient, full of life. Both can sing, and both know how to push my buttons," Georg told them, and the trio laughed.

            "That's what Liesl thinks too," Kurt said.

            "That they both could sing?"

            "No," his son said, laughing again. "That they both know how to push your buttons."

            They laughed harder.

            "She really said that they would have liked each other," Friedrich corrected after a moment. 

            Georg nodded, wondering what else his children discussed about their parents.  "And does everyone agree with her?" he asked.

            "Louisa said that our new mother is louder than our old one," Kurt said.

            Georg grinned and nodded. "Yes, Agathe was not a yodeler."

            "She would have liked the puppet show," Friedrich said.  Looking out at the valley, he sighed. "Are you nervous about the baby, Father?" 

            Georg raised his eyebrows. "Yes, I am a little," he replied. "Every pregnancy has its concerns.  But the doctors have told us that both your mother and the baby are completely healthy, thank God."

            "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Kurt asked.

            "One of the two."

            "I'm serious!" Kurt exclaimed. "You have to have some feeling.  Personally, I want another brother.  There are way too many girls in this family."

            "As long as the baby's healthy, that's all I care about," Georg said evenly.

            "That's not an answer, Father," Friedrich said, smiling.

            Georg laughed. He didn't have the heart to tell them that he really _didn't_ care which gender the baby was. He would be just as happy with a girl as he would be with a boy.  The only thing he secretly hoped for was that the baby would have Maria's smile.         

"Well, Father?" Friedrich asked.

            "I think he wants another boy," Kurt told him.

            "Yes, I want another boy," Georg told them and tried to look convincing.

            "And if the girls asked if you wanted another girl, you'd say yes, right?" Kurt concluded.

            "Maybe."

            "You're not helping!" Kurt exclaimed.  The three's laughter echoed into the air.

            After a moment, Georg looked at his sons. "A lot has changed over the last year," he said. "I hope you don't feel overwhelmed by everything."

            "It's alright," Kurt said, and Friedrich shrugged his shoulders.

            "I'm happy," he said.

            "Are you happy school is over for the summer?" Georg asked.

            They both nodded their heads, and Kurt gave a smirk in his brother's direction.

            "Yeah, but Friedrich's going to miss Kaethe," he said and Friedrich turned red as he three a piece of bread at his brother.

            "Kurt!" he shouted angrily.

            Georg laughed, despite himself. "That's enough of that, you two," he tried to say sternly but was unable to convey an ounce of authority. "Who's Kaethe, Friedrich?"

            "His girlfriend," Kurt answered and dodged a second piece of bread.

            "Kurt," Georg did manage to look austere and the boy fell silent, with the ever present twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Georg recognized that same spark from his own adolescence. Kurt, in his mischievous ways, was more like he was as a child. Friedrich, more sensitive and gentle, was closer to Agathe in temperament.  He looked at his oldest son.  "Does Kaethe live in town?"

            The boy nodded, too embarrassed to look at his father.

            "Well," Georg thought aloud, "maybe you can visit her some time this summer."

            Friedrich looked over at him. "Maybe."

            "I'm sure she's very nice," Georg said and gave Kurt a silencing look when the boy opened his mouth to say what the Captain was sure was going to be a mocking remark. 

            Friedrich shrugged. "She's alright, I guess," he muttered and picked at his bread. Georg noted, from his son's demeanor, that he really didn't want to discuss Kaethe just yet. Smiling to himself at how all of his children were growing, the Captain shook his head and popped the last of the cheese into his mouth. 

            "We should have brought our fishing rods," Kurt said, looking into the distance. "I can see a small lake not too far from here."

            Georg followed his son's gaze. "That's further than you think," he said. "Maybe we can go fishing tomorrow."

            "As long as Louisa doesn't go with us," Kurt said.

            Georg couldn't help but grin. "Why is that?"

            "She catches more fish than he does, and it makes him mad," Friedrich answered, smirking in triumph as his brother's face got red with indignation.

            "Maybe she could help you with your technique, Kurt," the Captain offered.

            "She shows off," Kurt muttered.  "Besides, doesn't Mother want to start setting up for the party tomorrow?"

            Georg nodded. "That's right," he sighed. "Well, maybe next week, then. That way, all of us can go."

            "I can't see Brigitta putting a worm on a hook," Friedrich said.

            "You'll have to be gallant and put it on for her then," Georg said.

            "Yeah," Kurt added, that twinkle back in his eyes. "You have to start practicing being gallant for Kaethe."

            "Kurt!" Georg said loudly, but couldn't help the corners of his mouth turning upward a little.  He relaxed and lay down on the ground and heard his sons also get more comfortable.  They lay in peaceful silence, not noticing the slow passing of time.

            Eventually, Kurt raised his head and looked over at the Captain. "Father?" he asked, his voice thoughtful. 

            "Yes?"

            "Seriously, boy or girl?"

            "I told you I don't care," Georg said, laughing.

            "How about one of each?" Kurt suggested.

            Georg laughed even louder. "Your poor mother is nervous enough as it is!" he said. "If I tell her that you suggested that she's having twins, I think she would faint on the spot."

            "I can't picture Mother fainting," Friedrich said.

            "_That_ would make her faint," Georg concluded.

            "Is Uncle Max coming to the party?" Kurt asked.

            Georg shook his head at the rapid change of subject. "I believe so, yes."

            "Will he make us sing?" Friedrich asked, a little darkly.

            "Only if you give him the impression that you want to," Georg told him and opened his eyes to glance at his watch.  He slowly sat up. "I believe it's time to start heading back."

            "Do we have to?" Kurt asked, refusing to follow his father's lead. "I was just getting comfortable."

            "If you want to eat dinner, then we have to leave," Georg said.

            "But we just ate lunch!" Friedrich exclaimed.

            "And by the time we get back, it will be dinner time," Georg said. "Besides, we don't want to keep your mother and the twins waiting."

            Friedrich laughed. "You're not going to tell her that, are you?"

            "I think he should!" Kurt said. "I want to see Mother faint!"

            The trio laughed as they started their journey back to the house.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

            Maria wasn't sure if Marta's smile could get any broader.  The girl had been beaming since the moment her favorite breakfast food, a Belgium waffle topped with strawberries, had been laid out in front of her. Her eighth birthday had been one happy moment after the next, and Maria was thrilled to see the normally taciturn girl so outwardly exuberant.

            At the moment, Maria and Georg were placing the presents sent to Marta from distant family and friends on the table.  The party itself was smaller than Maria had initially envisioned. Only the family, Max, and a few friends of Marta's had been able to attend, but Maria thought the small crowd suited the guest of honor more.  Marta was thoroughly enjoying the excessive pampering from her brothers and sisters.  

            Maria looked over as Liesl supervised a game of Blind Man's Bluff near the gazebo.

            "I'm afraid of what's in this box," she heard Georg grumble. She turned and saw him eyeing a small square package.

            He caught her questioning glance. "Louisa."

            Maria laughed and nodded. "You don't give Louisa enough credit, Georg," she said. "She asked me last week what she could get Marta for a birthday gift. She seemed pleased with Marta's desire to want anything either pink or ballet-related."

            He gave her a side-ways glance of disbelief.

            "Honestly," Maria said and crossed her heart. "Everyone has changed so much in the last year, even Louisa."

            A slightly melancholy tint came over Georg's face at the statement. "They're growing up so fast," he mused and stared at the children.

            Maria walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. "Perhaps," she said and rubbed his arm in a comforting gesture. "But we are happy, and it'll be times like this that will live in their minds forever."

            "Not straightjackets and whistles?" he asked, the sadness not leaving his eyes.

            "That was last year," Maria said, refusing to let him be upset. "This year is wonderful."

            Laughing, he placed the present onto the table and tapped her nose. "This is true," he said, taking her hand. "_You are wonderful."_

            They leaned in closer for a kiss when the sound of bemused laughter came from the patio. The pair looked up to see Max standing overhead, holding a long wrapped package in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

            "It's no wonder you're in delicate condition, Maria," he quipped and descended the stairs.  Placing his present on the table next to the others, he leaned over and kissed Maria's cheek, which was still red.

            Georg gave him a wry stare as they shook hands. "I would say it's nice to see you again, Max," he said.

            "Georg, I'm hurt," the other retorted. He glanced over to the activities. At the sight of all the children, Max's jaw dropped. "Aren't eight enough?"

            "They're Marta's friends, Max," Maria informed him and took the glass from his hand.

            "Maria, I don't think you should -" Max said, reaching for it.

            "And neither should you," she admonished. "This is a party for eight year olds.  Not for adults."

            "That reminds me," Max said with a dejected expression as he watched Maria dump the drink on the lawn.  He turned his attention back to Georg, who had failed miserably at hiding his laughter at his wife's act of prohibition. "When are you going to throw another ball, Georg? It's the season, you know."

            "I was thinking of a quieter summer than last year, Max," Georg said and took Maria's hand in his again, massaging it.

            "Last summer?" Max repeated. "That was rather quiet."

            Maria laughed. "That's not how I remember it!  There was the first ball, and then the engagement party, and then the wedding.  I went to more celebrations last summer than I have been to in my entire life!"

            "Well, how about a Christening?" Max suggested.

            "You're going to have to wait until October for that, Max," Maria said and handed him a glass of lemonade.

            "Don't you people drink anything else?" he asked as he took the glass with disgust.

            Georg opened his mouth to reply when a loud shriek from across the grounds caught the trio's attention. They turned to see Marta, Gretl, and their friends running towards them.

            "Uncle Max!" Marta exclaimed, practically jumping into his arms.

            "Oh, my dear!" he said and groaned good-naturedly as he lifted her up. "You feel eight years old."

            "You're old, Uncle Max!" Gretl giggled.

            "I'm not as old as Marta," Max retorted, plopping Marta down and kneeling to the girls' eye level.  "Now, who are all your friends?"

            Marta shyly pointed to the other children and named them.  Max shook hands with each of the girls and smiled gallantly. "I am honored to meet you all.  What was the game you were all playing?"

            "Blind Man's Bluff!" Gretl announced.  "Do you want to go and play with us?"

            Georg and Maria shared a grin as the older children walked over to join them.

            "Can we eat first?" Kurt suggested his fatigue at following ten younger children apparent.

            "Presents!" one of Marta's friends exclaimed, jumping up and down.

            "Why do I get the feeling she wants to play with whatever she got for Marta more than anything else?" Georg whispered into Maria's ear.

            Suppressing a grin, Maria walked over to Marta, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders.  "What does the birthday girl want to do?" she asked.

            Marta looked up at her mother, not liking all the eyes on her as she made a decision.  "Are _you hungry, Mother?" she asked softly._

            "Darling, this is your day," Maria insisted, urging the girl to speak up. "What do _you_ want to do?"

            Marta searched over the small sea of faces watching her.  Her eyes landed on her father, who winked at her and looked up at the sky, acting like he wasn't watching her.

She giggled.  "Presents," she declared.

            "Presents it is!" Georg announced and walked over to pick Marta up. Swinging her around to a chair decorated with ribbons and balloons, he cocked his head to Brigitta, who immediately walked over to them.

            "You're in charge of distribution," he announced, handing her a small package.

            "Yes, Sir!" Brigitta said and saluted, laughing.

            Georg guided Maria to a bench and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.  The ensemble of children gathered around Marta as she opened gift after gift.  Georg was relieved to see that Louisa had not, in fact, chosen something unconventional to give to her younger sister.  Maria was right in saying that all of their children had changed.  He was thankful that the past year had been so joyous for them all, instead of stern and rigid.  He absently squeezed Maria's shoulders, and she reached up to pat his hand.

            "That's the last one," Brigitta announced after Marta gave a stuffed bear to Liesl to add to the small mountain of toys, books, and clothing.

            Marta looked over at her presents happily.

            "Can we eat now?" Kurt asked.

            "Well, Brigitta," Maria said, and started to rise. "That's not quite true.  There is still a gift or two left, I believe."

            Georg placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Maria," he said. "I'll get it."

He walked over to the table that had been holding the wrapped presents, the table cloth reaching the ground.  Digging behind it, he produced a good size square box and held it reverently.

            Walking grandly to his daughter, he placed it on her lap.  "For our little ballerina," he said and kissed the top of her head.  Her eyes lit up, and she stared at the wrapped present as if it was gold.  Georg returned to Maria and knelt behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Both of them looked eagerly as their daughter opened her gift.

            Brigitta, noticing the excess tissue paper inside the box, stepped closer to help Marta with what was obviously a delicate object.  Liesl, too, walked over so she could help Marta lift the present from its container.

            Marta's gasp filled the anticipated silence as she and Liesl lifted a small statue of a ballerina pirouetting atop a mirrored music box.  A serene smile lit the girl's face as she delicately fingered the tiny dancer's hands, dress, and hair.  The group of girls sitting afoot Marta collectively sighed at the sight of the present.

            "Oh, thank you!" Marta exclaimed, her face bright with mirth. "It's so beautiful!"

            "It's a music box," Brigitta told her, trying to peer under it so she could wind it.

"What does it play?"  

"Open it first," Maria said, gesturing to Marta.

            The girl obeyed and carefully opened the box.  She produced an envelope tied with a soft pink ribbon.  Brigitta held the music box as Marta opened the envelope.  Inside were three tickets.  She looked up at her parents, confused.

            "What do they say?" Georg asked as Brigitta reached under the music box and turned the key.  The quiet music chimed through the air.

            "That's _Sleeping Beauty_!" Marta said.

            "Yes, and that's what we're seeing, Marta," Maria told her, gesturing to the tickets. "You, your father, and me."

            The girl's jaw dropped. "Just the three of us?"

            "Well, there'll be four of us," Georg said and rubbed Maria's stomach. "But only three eight and older."

            Marta looked as if she was going to burst.

"When is it?" Friedrich asked.

            "What's the date on the tickets, Marta?" Maria asked.

            Marta, pleased beyond words, looked at the tickets. "June 23rd," she answered.

            "Yes, plenty of time to go shopping for dresses!" Maria said and leaned her head to rest against Georg's.  She grinned as she felt him cough in feigned exasperation.

            Marta, making sure the music box was safely in Brigitta's procession, leaped up from her seat and ran over to her parents. "Oh! Thank you!" she said and hugged Maria tightly. "Thank you so much!"

            "It's our pleasure, my dear," Maria whispered and kissed her cheek.  Marta walked over to her father, giving him a huge bear hug.  He closed his eyes, relishing in how much he loved his child, all of his children.

            "I love you, Marta," he whispered into her ear.

            She squeezed her arms around his shoulders even tighter. "I love you, too, Father," she said, tears in her eyes.

            They parted, and Marta hugged Maria again before walking over to her chair, staring happily at the music box.  She looked at her parents, and Maria gave her an instructive nod.

            "Thank you, everyone for your gifts," she said quietly.

            "Is that everything?" Kurt asked.

            "I believe so," Maria said, looking over at Georg. 

            "Yes, that's it," he said.

            "Good," the boy said, rubbing his stomach. "Now can we eat?"

To be concluded…


	5. Chapter 5

Georg and Maria re-entered the villa as the last party guest had been picked up by her parents.  He sighed and draped his arm around her shoulder, hugging her close to him.

            "It was a wonderful party, Georg," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Everyone had a lovely time."

            "Yes," he said, holding her tighter. "I think you've got a career ahead of you as a party planner."

            She laughed. "With seven children, one on the way, you, Christmas, and Easter, I think I've got enough on my plate."

            "Brigitta is next, I believe."

            Maria nodded. "End of July," she announced, stifling a yawn.

            They walked into the ball room, which had been transformed into gift storage.  Friedrich and Liesl were gathering items together, preparing to transfer the gifts up to Marta's room.

            "That can wait until tomorrow," Maria said, walking over to them.

            "Yes and when Marta can help you," Georg said pointedly. "Where is she?"

            Friedrich cocked his head towards the garden. "She's out there."

            The Captain went outside in search of the girl.

            Maria put her arm around Liesl. "Thank you for your help today," she said to both of them. "Both of you are lovely young adults."

            Liesl squeezed her mother's shoulders. "Thank you," she said. "How are you feeling, Mother?"

            "A little tired, but happy," Maria answered and looked out towards the garden. "I hope she didn't go out too far."

            "She took her music box with her," Friedrich said, putting a stuffed unicorn into a box. "She hasn't let go of it since she opened it."

            "I just hope she's careful," Maria mused and walked over to the door. "Georg?" she called softly.

            The trio walked out into the garden and found Georg cradling a sleeping Marta in his arms.  He nodded his head, indicating the music box on the ground behind him.  Friedrich instantly went over to pick it up.

            Maria smiled and rubbed a few stray strands of hair away from Marta's face. She looked down and found the ballet tickets clutched in the girl's hand. Gently prying them away, she looked up and saw Georg watching her, a warm smile on his face.

            "Taking her to the ballet was a wonderful idea, Darling," she murmured.

            "I get them from time to time," he said.  The group entered the house, and Liesl closed the doors leading out to the garden.

            "I think that's everything," Friedrich said. "It was a nice day. Marta loved it.  It was definitely better than her last birthday."

            Maria stole a quick glance at her husband, who looked guilty for a moment before meeting her gaze. He winked at her. "Yes, it was," he agreed.

            Liesl also caught the expression on her father's face and smiled at him. She gave Friedrich a pointed look. "Let's see where everyone else is," she half suggested, half commanded.  Confused, he knotted his eyebrows at her as she practically dragged him away, leaving their parents alone with Marta.

            "Let's get her to bed," Maria said.

***

Georg draped the blanket over his eight-year-old and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Good night, Marta," he whispered to her, who was snuggling a new teddy bear next to her. He straightened and saw Maria standing in the doorway, smiling at him.

            "Come on, Papa," she whispered, extending her hand to him. He stroked Marta's forehead again and walked over to Gretl, who had been placed there by Liesl a few moments earlier. He leaned over and kissed his daughter's forehead. 

"She's such a character," he mused.

            Maria's smile grew broader. "She was the first one who said she liked me," she told him.

            "Oh, really?" he asked, walking over to her. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "She always has been an excellent judge of character.  And who was the next one to say they liked you?"

            "I believe it was Liesl," she said, knotting her eyebrows in thought.

            His brow rose. "Somehow, I would think it would have been her," he said and cocked his head over to Marta.

            "No, Liesl was the first one who said she needed me," she said as they quietly exited the room.

            He smiled and put his arm around her. "I'm so happy that the two of you are so close," he said and looked down the hallway. All of the doors were closed, and the silence was, for their household, disconcerting. "They can't _all_ be that tired," he thought aloud. 

            Maria laughed. "The light to the boys' room is still on," she said, gesturing to the door on the far right. "I bet the older ones are still awake."

            He turned to her. "Ready for bed?"

            "Oh, yes," she said as she yawned grandly. She turned towards the corridor leading to their bedroom. "I've been ready for hours."

            "Hours, huh?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

            She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, my feet are swollen," she said and laughed at his reaction.

            "You really know how to create a mood, Fräulein," he said, joining in her laughter. 

            As they entered their room, he paused. "Who was the last one to tell you that they needed you?"

            She paused, thinking. "You," she answered, meeting his eyes.

            "And when did I tell you that?" he asked lowly, stepping closer to her.  He took her hands in his and gently massaged them.

            "When you asked me to stay," she whispered.

            "And when was that?"

            "Oh, I don't know," she said. "You were in Vienna for two weeks, and it was on the very day of your return."

            "So, that would mean, it will be a year next Saturday," he concluded.

            She raised her eyebrows. "Yes, I guess so," she said and nodded.

            "Good," he said. "So that's another anniversary we can celebrate."

            She laughed aloud. "I don't know if I can wait that long, Captain," she said and pulled him towards her, all thoughts of fatigue completely forgotten.

Fin

**A/N**: I said this thing had no plot! Thank you all for your comments; they're greatly appreciated. ~ imnotacommittee


End file.
